Percy Takes a Stand
by Angelica4
Summary: Dumbledore comes to Percy with a mission. He must give up everything, his family, his home, and his friends, in order to be of any help to the Order. Takes places the summer after the 4th book. Slash in the future.
1. The Alienation

A.N. Well this story pretty much takes places the summer after the fourth book, when Percy leaves his family. I don't know if I got any small facts wrong, but I'll go back later and change them if I did. My brother and I got in a discussion about the Percy thing and we think it would be pretty cool if it turns out Percy is a spy for the good guys, but only Dumbledore can know, to be sure it can NEVER get leaked ya know? Anyway, the rating will go up later, and this will include some slash, I'm not saying who yet, so read, enjoy, review, sorry it's so short, more soon I promise! Oh and, none of these characters are mine.etc etc  
  
Percival Weasley looked frantically around his room, one last time. He didn't know when he was going to see it again, or even if he ever would. His heart ached with pain at the thought of abandoning his family, pretending he didn't care. But it had to be done. It had to.  
  
Only a few short days after the end of the Hogwarts term, Albus Dumbledore had come to him with a mission that he simply couldn't refuse, not even knowing the pain it would cause him and so many others. The pain they would feel, would be temporary, and insignificant to the pain that would be caused if Voldemort was able to take over the wizarding community, and eventually kill off all the muggles.  
  
Percy snatched an almost forgotten shirt from the very bottom drawer of his dresser. A lone tear threatened to drop from his eye, and he steadied himself for a moment, fighting for control of his emotions. It's gonna be hard Percy, but in the end, they'll recognize your sacrifices and thank you for them, he thought. He breathed slowly, deeply, and shoved the last item in his small bag. He remembered Dumbledore's words.  
  
Take bare minimums..we can't have Arthur or Molly suspecting anything.  
  
He re-thought the extra pairs of socks, and decided to take only half of them. When he had whittled it down to the essentials, he zipped up his bag, and flung open his door. As he suspected, his mother was outside the door, crying and looking at him as though she was seeing someone she knew was doomed. He hardened his face against her, and swept past her. He saw his brothers, and father in the kitchen briefly before he walked quickly to the broom closet, picked up his Cleansweep, and without a word or further look to any of them, he disapparated. He arrived at the meeting place that Dumbledore had set. Somewhere out of the way where they wouldn't be seen, a small pub outside of Surrey.  
  
He looked around the small, dank men's room and was grateful no one was present. As suddenly as he had appeared, a tall, older man appeared right next to him. He turned and looked at the redhead. A small smile appeared on Dumbledore's face.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley; so glad you could make it. I was rather afraid you would change your mind," Dumbledore said. Percy looked at him for a moment, and burst into tears. Albus, who was expecting something of this nature, allowed the boy to cry on his shoulder, patting his back and saying "there there" occasionally until Percy raised his red, blotchy face and looked at him again.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. I'm most anxious about upsetting my family," He managed to explain between small hiccups. Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment while he nodded to emphasize that he understood.  
  
"Percy.I know you're giving up a lot, but this is the only way.we need more spies, we simply don't have enough. Who better than the son of the most outspoken family against Voldemort and the Ministry?" Dumbledore spoke in even, calm tones, as always.  
  
"I understand. Tell me specifics, now that you know I'm ready for the job, tell me what the job is exactly," Percy implored, with a slightly scared, slightly inquisitive look on his face.  
  
"All in good time Percy.all in good time. Now, I don't think I'll stand out too much in this," Dumbledore said and chuckled. For the first time, Percy looked down to see his former headmaster in a brown sweater, and dragon- skin pants. This was the first time Percy had seen his former headmaster in anything other than the large, elaborate robes he ever wore.  
  
"Sir, I think my broomstick will draw attention to us," Percy said, realizing he had it in his hand still.  
  
"Nonsense Percy, muggles have these people called janitors. They use broomsticks for cleaning the floor. We could pretend you're one of those," Dumbledore said. Percy chuckled in spite of himself.  
  
"I remember my father telling me something like that when I was younger," he said, his smile turning to a frown quickly.  
  
"Come now, we need to discuss the specifics, Errol will be waiting for you at your new residence and we don't want to keep him waiting now do we?" Percy shook his head and followed Dumbledore's lead out of the bathroom. He could feel it in him, a new part of his life was about to begin. And he didn't know if he was ready yet.  
  
A.N. Please review, I haven't written Harry Potter fan fiction in quite some time, I'm kinda rusty. Sorry it's so short. I promise more soon. 


	2. Adjusting

A.N. Thanks, Mystical Witch for reviewing. I plan to write more and explain more of the background, don't worry. This isn't mine, etc etc.  
  
Percy followed Dumbledore through the doorway, and was shocked by the appearance of the muggle pub. Right as he walked through, he could see across the room a man hitting another man with a chair. Percy gaped at them, while Dumbledore continued walking to a small, unoccupied table. When he noticed Percy wasn't following him closely, he looked back.  
  
"Percy.I found us a table," Dumbledore said, trying to tell Percy to stop staring and come sit with him without actually saying that. Percy made his way to the table, walking slowly and taking in his surroundings. The pub was small, and dark, and terrible crowded it seemed. Many men were milling about the small building, beers in hand, and Percy realized the blaring sound that suddenly filled the room was what these muggles considered music. He looked in distaste at the men and followed Dumbledore to the wooden table.  
  
He sat down and was careful to try not to touch anything, everything looked so dirty. Dumbledore looked at him and Percy was taken aback to notice that the usual sparkle in his eye had dimmed.  
  
"Times are serious Percy. I know you know that," he started. Amazingly, Percy could hear him over the din of the dank pub, and Percy had an idea that no one else could. He nodded in response to Albus's comments. "As I told you when I first came to you for your help, we need you to be a spy. No one can know, not Arthur, Molly, Oliver, Fred, Harry Potter, not Arabella Figg, no one.." Dumbledore said. Percy looked confused.  
  
"Sir, I don't even know who that is."  
  
"Yes I know, let's keep it that way," Dumbledore said, a playful twinkle in his eyes. Percy nodded although he didn't quite understand why Dumbledore had said it and chalked it up to his weirdness. "I've arranged for quarters to be set up for you in an apartment in London. Hermes is already there and when you arrive, you'll find it is furnished well. I expect you to sever all ties with your family, and any friends you had that would not fit with your new personality. Times are serious," Dumbledore repeated and Percy found himself annoyed at this.  
  
"I know, sir, you mentioned," he sputtered out bitterly. Dumbledore didn't seem to be put off at all by Percy's tone.  
  
"Percy, you must understand. You were very young when the last war happened and I doubt you remember it. I know you don't remember anything about the Order of the Phoenix, seeing as how you're parents weren't involved. The reason, Percy why I continue to reiterate that times are serious is because I can't have you deciding to defy my orders and contact your parents. Once you make this decision, you will stick with it until Voldemort has been defeated, or we are all dead," Dumbledore said calmly. It struck Percy that he would be putting a lot of dedication into this, living a whole different life until either Voldemort was dead, or...or until something else happened. He didn't want to think about the alternative. That all of his family could die and he'd never be able to reconcile with them, and tell them how much he cares for them. Tears slowly dripped from his cheeks and he didn't realize they had been doing so until one landed on his hand. Dumbledore looked at him, slowly, evenly, and Percy got a feeling that the men filling the pub didn't know he was crying. For a moment, he thought about what it would be like if he was born and raised a muggle, to not have such wonderful magic to make your life easier. Then he considered how they knew nothing of Voldemort, or how close their whole world could be to crashing down around them. He thanked the Gods he was born into a wizarding family, and made a mental note to tell his dad the next time he saw him, yet another reason why being a muggle isn't as good as being a wizard.  
  
His face crumpled when he realized he wasn't going to be talking to his father for a long time, maybe never. This was definitely going to be harder than he thought.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Okay, so, I hate my family, Percy thought. He made the meanest face he could into the mirror in front of him. Percy, having looked angry or disgusted most of his life wasn't having much trouble producing a sour face.  
  
"Oh dear me..that's much better than the last face," his mirror told him. Percy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Some flat.damn mirror, being a bitch," he muttered, walking away from the mirror. He was facing work the next day, and his first time in a wizard public when he was supposed to act like he hated his family. He was feeling lonely, and at that precise moment, an owl came to his window. He recognized the black and white speckled owl, a somewhat rare breed, as belonging to his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater. He sighed when he saw Delphi, Penny's owl, and let her inside. She was carrying a letter that looked to be a good size. He took it for her and Delphi flew to Hermes' cage and drank from his water dish. Hermes, who was well acquainted with the pretty owl, let her drink. Percy just looked at the letter for a moment, and when Delphi started hooting at him, he opened it.  
  
Percy,  
  
My dear boy, I heard from a friend that you've had a row with your family. I'm quite surprised you didn't think to contact me about it, much less ask to live with me; you know I would have let you move in here.  
  
Percy made a face. Yeah, and have Dumbledore over to talk about my secret mission and have to have sex with a girl every night, that sounds like fun, Percy thought.  
  
Percy, why does it seem like other people, people not as close to you as I am, know things about you that I don't? It seems unfair, hopefully I can see you soon and we can talk about this. I love you my snuggle-bunny and I hope to talk to you soon.  
  
Love and kisses, Your Darling Penny  
  
Percy almost wanted to gag at this letter.  
  
His "darling Penny" was a controlling person that, when he first met her, made him so excited he could get an erection merely by seeing her take control of a situation. Maybe it hadn't been that long since he had started dating her, but it felt like ages and he knew he was a different person now from then, very different. He no longer found ambitious women attractive, but for some reason, he just couldn't get the guts to dump Penny. As far as the plan went, he knew dating Penny, someone who also worked at the Ministry, would look good and help him keep up the charade.  
  
Delphi hooted and Percy remembered Penny would probably want a reply. He took the letter, turned it over, and retrieved a quill from his briefcase.  
  
Penny,  
  
So sorry I forgot to owl you, I've been so busy setting up my flat. I didn't want to impose myself upon you, and I know how busy you are my dear. I didn't want to bother you with silly news of my family, or asking to move in with you. Let's meet tomorrow for lunch, shall we? I'll meet you in the lobby, there's a new French café we could go to. I love you my sweet pumpkin.  
  
Forever yours, Percival  
  
Percy was always formal when he talked to her. Well, her and a lot of other people. That's just what he thought was expected of him. Only a few people saw him beneath the mask. Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Oliver Wood, and of course, one of his closest friends, Neville Longbottom. Percy called Delphi from the water dish, tied the letter to her leg, and let her fly away.  
  
Nobody really knew how close Neville and he had become during the three years they had at Hogwarts together. Dumbledore had once seen them laughing and reading some book in the library and cast a knowing look at Percy the next day, but no one knew how close the two became. Save Neville's Gran, Percy had no idea if he had told her about Neville's closest friend. But from what Percy had heard about Neville's grandma, he probably hadn't.  
  
When he first encountered the boy, crying and sniveling and looking scared, he was patrolling the hallways and happened upon him in the dungeons.  
  
He could remember it like yesterday. Neville had been in a fight with Draco Malfoy's crony Crabbe and had a black eye. Percy heard him sobbing and went to see what was making that noise and found him in a small heap on the ground. Percy helped him up, made sure he got to Madame Pomfrey, made sure 15 points was taken from Slytherin and made sure Malfoy got a detention. At first, Percy saw Neville as another younger brother, albeit one that was nicer to him than any of his brothers. As Neville grew older, he could start seeing how smart and sensitive Neville was. More and more often as Percy approached graduation, Neville surprised him with how mature he was. And after Percy graduated, they kept up their friendship through letters, and seeing each other on Hogsmeade days.  
  
It had crossed Percy's mind before that once Neville heard the news, he would be confused. When Percy either wrote him a mean-hearted letter, or ignored his letters, Neville would be hurt. For what must have been the 100th time that day, Percy felt a deep sadness at having to turn his back on Neville, and was comforted only by the fact that he'd understand, everyone would when Voldemort was defeated and he could go back to his life. Maybe he was formal with people, and maybe he seemed conceited to most, but he still had love on his heart and it was almost tearing him apart to know his family probably hated him now.  
  
Enough for tonight..enough..I'm tired and going to bed, you can follow me if you'd like, his brain said and he laughed out loud. My brain is talking..definitely time for bed.  
  
He walked through the doorway to his bedroom. He only stopped to kick his shoes off, and remove his glasses before he lowered himself to the bed and fell asleep. 


End file.
